Tomboy
by luckygirl88
Summary: A new girl enters the school and ends up crossing at Ouran Academy, but when she stumbles into the host club, she ends up forced into the club and finds out she is the tomboy type, but what happens when she stumbles across some one's love? TamaXOCXHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "You're Our New Boy Toy"**

**Author: Alright, I so badly wanted to do a Ouran fanfic with my own personal oc. I've written ones straight up funny with all the hosts, now its my turn to write something based off me. Yay! Please enjoy and feel free to rate or comment.**

Hello? Is every one listening out there? Oh good. I bet your wondering who I am. I'm a new student to the school. My name is Rukia Hanichi, but my family and others call me Ruki. I grew up on the streets when I was younger. I was alone and had no family by me. That all changed. A nice family adopted me and wealthy too. They would raise me and give me everything I wanted, but with a catch. They tried having a son together, but couldn't even make a baby and they needed a male to run the family business. They gave me a choice. I could end up back on the streets or in a adoption agency or live with them forever, but I would have to dress and act like a male for most of life till the family business was either given to some one new or till it fell apart. I decided to stay with the family. It was depressing because I would have to live a lie. My hair was eventually cute and they got me boy's clothes. I couldn't play with dolls like the other girls my age, only action figures and things like that. I lived with it and my parents are proud of me. I didn't mind.

Today I attend high. My family was living in America for a while for business and now we finally moved back to Japan. It would be hard to adjust to everything. The cultures are different and I remember people walking around in uniforms. I hate uniforms, but I would have to deal with it at my new school. They promised me a high education and fun events planed by certain club that apparently all the ladies in the school visit every day just to see them. I puked. Who would be that stupid to see some men just stand there looking all pretty? If you ask me, that's not the type of person I am. Still, I might just happen to walk by and check for myself.

Ouran Academy, hmm, a fancy name if you ask me. I was here only for my studies and nothing else. I walked the halls and located my classes. I felt odd here. I felt like I stuck out, then again I was wearing normal clothes. We didn't have time to get the school uniform, so I managed to wear a plain simple white t-shirt with a small surfer logo and cargo shorts with sandals. People looked at me weird, but I liked it. I like everything in some ways, even the small and most ugly things can be beautiful in its own way.

It was break time and all I wanted to do was relax and hit a book. I walked up and down the halls and there was no place to just sit and relax and be alone. The library which would normally be quite was jammed with noisy people. The study hall was the same and any other room was the same. I just about gave up when this one room beckoned to me. The Third Music Room and it was the perfect place to relax. No one in there to be noisy and who would ever hang out in a music room.

I slowly turned the door nod when a fresh aroma blew into my face. When I thought the room was a banded, out came seven handsome looking men.

"Welcome," The announced in sync with warm reguarded smiles.

"Uhh… I think I might have the wrong room. I'll be…."

"Hold on a second!" I turned around and a tall blonde headed boy pointed at me.

"Huh?"

"You must be the new student we heard about from America!" He announced proudly.

"You're mistaken. I'm actually from here, I just moved years ago to America because of my parents business,"

"That's right. Your family deals with domestic goods. Your father is the corporate manager of the company, I'm I right Mister Hanichi?" I looked over and a boy with black hair in the same style hair cut as mine spoke and then fixed his glasses.

"Yeah you're right…." I started to turn toward the door and the tall blonde boy stood in my path.

"Now where are you off and going? We have so much in common! I'm from France and I'm also part Japanese!"

"Umm… you're mistaken. I'm from here and only moved a while back,"

"_Is this guy an idiot or what?"_

"Senpai, leave him alone. He is obviously scared of you," I looked over and a boy my height was speaking to the blonde. He must have control over him. It's strange, he had a feminine appearance.

"Fine then. There is one question I ask you," His head was down, as if he was thinking clearly and he gave a small grin.

"What's that?" I replied nervously.

"What type of men are you into?"

"WHAT!?"

"Well, you must be openly gay for walking in here,"

"Openly…gay?"

"Are you into the cool type like Kyouya over there," He said pointing to the boy with the classes.

"Uhh…"

"Or how about the boy lolita, the twincest, the strong and wild type, the natural or…" He paused and went up close to me and put a little finger on my face and ran it downward.

"Some one like me,"

"I need to get out of here!" I ran up to the door and suddenly a banana peel was in my path. I slipped and slide across the room till I hit a table full of expensive china wear.

"Oh no… please don't fall, please don't fall!"

Just my luck, all the china wear fell onto the floor and shattered into pieces.

"Dang it, you had to break our new tea set," I looked over and two orange haired boys replied in perfect synch.

"It's a shame, we were going to give that set to our guests as a door prize, but I'm afraid we can't now," The blonde boy said looking down.

"Look, I'll pay it back, some how,"

"If you can't pay a school uniform right now, then what makes you think you can afford to pay a grand total of one million yen off?"

"ONE MILLION YEN!!!! THAT'S MY FAMILIES ENTIRE FORTUNE! WE CAN'T PAY THAT! WE BARELY STRIVE AT IT IS!"

"Hey clam down, it's that bad. I had to pay off seven more the amount. You have it easy,"

I looked up into his eyes and still cried. My father would kick me back on the streets for sure this time.

"Well then, there is one way you can pay it off,"

I looked up at the blonde boy again and he had a grin on his face. I didn't like where this is going.

"What's that?" I asked scared.

"Hmm….you can be our new errand boy or what I like to call…. Our new dog!"

"A dog?"

"Yes, a dog! The other option would be to be a new host but I don't think…."

"Sold!"

"What?" He said puzzled.

"I'll be your new host. Teach me everything you know…. Sen…sen…pai," I chocked on the last words, but I didn't want to say it, yet it is the only way from saving my family from debt.

"You're willing to give up that easily? Fine then! From now on, you're our new host! You will forever call me Tamaki! Nothing else, you understand me!"

"Yes sir…. I mean Tamaki senpai,"

"Good. Now then, Hikaru, Kaoru!" He snapped his fingers and the two twins ran over perfectly together.

"Yes boss!"

"Get this gentle man a school uniform!"

"Right boss!" They ran out fast and went to locate a new uniform for me.

"Kyouya!"

"Hmm…"

"This man needs a new hair style more fitting for him. Obviously this cut won't do,"

"Right. The same person who did Haruhi's or some one new?"

"The same person will do,"

"Alright then," Kyouya began dialing the number for the salon.

"Haruhi!"

"Yes senpai," He sounded unpleased and walked over slowly.

"Go fetch our manager please. We need to figure out his type,"

"Right…." He took off and went to see the manager.

"What can I do Tama-chan?" the little boy asked him.

"Hunny senpai, eat some cake,"

He walked over upset and started to eat cake with a stuff animal.

"_How old is that kid? He looks like he is maybe eight or nine,"_

Suddenly the two twins rushed back in the room with the male uniform and dragged me in the changing room.

"Change now!" The said and started to tackle me.

"Hey! Get off! I need to change alone! Do you mind!?"

They left and I sat there. I heard the different voices outside yelling at chatting. Dear lord what did I get into. What is this club any way? What exactly do they do? Wait, could this be the club that handles to pleasing young maidens? Oh no, I told myself not to get involved with these guys and now look where I'm at. Ok, just deal with this. After all, you're doing this to get rid of a debt. I don't want to be forced back on the streets.

I slowly changed and made sure the uniform fit well. I was shocked, even with my female body, I still looked more male. Not like you couldn't tell I was a female. I had pretty much a flat chest. Once I was down, I heard the group call me out. I opened the curtain and stood looking at all of them. I saw blank expressions, almost shocked.

"You look so cute!" Tamaki said delighted.

"Uh… I guess so. I mean, I'm a guy. Were not supposed to look cute,"

"Depends on the type," I heard a feminine voice walk over to me and give me glare. She walked around and stared at me for a long time.

"Umm, excuse me, what are you doing?"

"I'm figuring out your character. You clearly seem to have the cute female factor going on, thus would make for a cute character, but that spot is taken by Hunny senpai. Your personality seems to fit a natural type, but that too is taken. You seem like….. a tomboy! That's it! A tomboy!"

"A tomboy?"

"Yes, a tomboy is a guy who clearly has that rough and sensitive side, but still acts tough by doing spots. He seems laid back and calm and cool, but can also be sweet and have a feminine appearance thus making you the tomboy!"

"And who are you to say that?"

"My name is Renge and I'm your manager!"

"My manager!!!!"

"Yep. I help the club and decide on things and can tell a person what type they are by looking at them. You have something that the ladies well surely like and thus, your prefect for this club!"

"So Renge, what hair style do you suggest for this boy," Tamaki asked.

"I suggest the Haruhi hair style, but more…. Flat. Es, flat with bangs so it covers parts of his eyes and I'll go with a light brown, copper sort of. It'll fit him well,"

"One problem, his hair style is like mine," Kyouya said fixing his glasses again.

"Then use hair extensions till it grows out. No one will notice,"

"Fine, thank you Renge!" Tamaki said pleased.

I sat there as the messed around with my hair. I only prayed this would end soon. When they were done, I looked up in the mirror and crazy as it seems, I was almost in love with myself. I looked that good.

"Well Ruki, what do you think?" Tamaki asked.

"I like it I guess. I have a question senpai,"

"What is it?"

"When well my training begin?"

"Right about now," He said and smiled happily.

I smiled and thought, maybe this isn't bad after all. Maybe I'll enjoy my company here at the host club. Besides, I think Tamaki senpai is kind of cute.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Today You Start Hosting"**

**Author: Yay! Chapter two! Alright, so I feel bad the first chapter was like long and blah, but it's an intro, so go figure. I'm working on making this better and have plans, don't worry.**

Hosting, if you define the word is means to gaiter to your guest. They never said anything about pleasing people and especially not the same sex, well in my case. I can't determine these guys. They all act strange and not normal. The short kid acts like he's five with his strong and silent lackey that all the girls melt over, the two twins act like there homo sexual all the time, even through they don't love each other like that. Too much yaoi love for me and then there's that guy girl person. He seems just there and just talks about his poor "commoners" life. Kyouya just stands there making every one's life worse and Tamaki is a hard one to determine. He acts like he is the most wonderful thing in the word better than melon bread, but he isn't. He may have the charm, but he doesn't exactly have the brains. It's strange; he ranks high on test, but acts stupid. Geeze, this might make my life interesting.

I sat down and watched a video the club made about how to host staring Haruhi. If you ask me, worse how to video, but it explains all the things I need to know. Complaint, flirt, romance and curtsies. That's the main key. If I act like that and some how fit my tomboy personality, I'm good. After all, I do like surfboarding and skating and other things. That could work. Besides, I just have to be calm. I'm Rukia Hanichi and I can do this! Never mind, I can't, but I need to try.

I walked out of the back room and approached Tamaki senpai. I tugged on his jacket and he gave me a graceful smile. I turned quickly. Was I just…. No. I turned back to see his face again.

"Well my little son, are you done watching that movie daddy gave you?"

"Son?"

Kyouya approached us and once again fixed his glasses.

"He refers to the host club as his family. You will find he does this quite often,"

"So what are you?"

"If you must know…. I'm the mother,"

I started laughing and I fell onto the floor cracking up in tears.

"Yes, I know its funny. You may stop now,"

I stood up and whipped any dirt that was on my clothes.

"I'm good now. So, if you're the mother, what about the rest of us?"

"Well, Tamaki is the day, Hunny and Mori are the neighbors, Hikaru and Kaoru are the aunts and uncles I do believe and Haruhi is the…..dog,"

"Dog?"

"Yeah that's right, sh….he is our cute little puppy dog. So manly and cute!" Tamaki said almost nervous.

"Right….." my expression seemed curious, but I just went along with it.

"So Ruki, are you ready to began our lovely hosting?" Tamaki said throwing his hands up openly.

"Sure….."

"Excellent! We will start you right away! Now remember, daddy will be watching,"

"_Like I need another father,"_

I went over to my quest and sat down. I greeted them and poured some tea for them.

"Hi ladies. It's my first time doing this, so don't be alarmed if I miss up,"

"We won't," Said my first guest.

"We believe you'll do just fine. So how to you become a host Ruki?" My seconded guest asked me.

"_Damn, if I tell them about the debt than…. No, I'll just tell them something else,"_

"Well like any male that walked in here, I was given a test to see if I was acceptable and they said yes. So I walked in and became a host,"

"It was that easy?" Replied my first guest.

"Yep, nothing much. Besides, they need some one like me, calm, cool, cute,"

My gets screamed happily by that last comment. I'd never see the day that I made girls blush and scream like that. I guess I have what it takes to be a guy. Hmm, what else can I say? I got it!

"So ladies, did you know I just moved here from America?"

"You're from America!" The both exclaimed.

"Yep, but I was born here when I was younger. We moved because of business, but ended up coming back when the economy was turning bad, so I'm back in Japan,"

"What's it like?" My second guest asked impatiently.

"Not much. The same here except we don't have uniforms, we have all of Japan's technology and other foreign goods; we have a beach with awesome waves. Skating boarding is big and BMX riding too. There's dirt bikes and cute ladies, but not as cute as you two,"

Once again the screamed in enjoyment. What can I say; I have the skills to pull this off. Hmm, all I need to do is finish this up and I'll have two customers down. I just need another ninety-eight more to go to help pay my debt. Nothing to hard to do.

"Tell us more!" They said excitedly.

"Alright, I will. There is snowboarding too and when you're alone, you can just cuddle next to cute lady and you feel warm. Even be around a fire. It makes the night feel romantic and pleasant, like you too,"

It worked, they loved me. Hmm, some how I might like loved by my same gender. I mean, I've never been this loved. Come to think, I've never been loved. I was just something growing around my family, the only person who can save our family and since I was a boy all the time, no guys liked me for me and if they did they were gay. I just…. Wanted to be loved so badly, but this is my chance now. To make every women feel special and give them something I've never had in my life…..love.

"Next guest please," Kyouya said as a new group came over to me.

"Hey Kyouya, can I stop for now? I need a small break,"

"Hmm… a break? I guess you can. Just be back and ready to host. We have people waiting to see you,"

"I will senpai,"

I walked to the back room and sat for a while. I just realized that my jacket was caught onto one hair extension and my shirt was attached to my jacket so it wouldn't be loose. I started to pull out the one extension and removed my shirt and jacket so I can fix it. When I was about to put it back on, some one opened the curtain. It was….Haruhi!

"I'll be out in a….."

We exchanged expressions for a while, remaining silent till we heard the voice of Tamaki worrying about us.

"I'll be out soon senpai!" Haruhi called back and still looked me.

"Haruhi I…. this… this isn't what it looks like," I started to cover my chest and I turned around, depressed. I started to cry. If father knew…. He would send me out on the streets and I'll be poor and alone.

She started to laugh at I had a confused expression, but then I got angry and shoved her into a wall.

"YOU THINK THIS FUNNY! SEEING ME LIKE THIS! I'll give you something to laugh about,"

"Hey calm down I understand,"

"What do you understand? You couldn't understand anything!"

"Actually I do. You're a female who dresses like a guy. I'm not ashamed. I'm the same way too,"

"Prove it…."

She started to undress before my eyes and she wasn't kidding. Haruhi was actually a female like I am. Finally, I didn't want to be surrounded by guys all the time. It's bad enough as it is.

"See, I'm the same way. I just choose to dress like this,"

"I didn't,"

She looked at me confused and then I heard voices coming, so I changed quickly and left the changing room as I passed the others and went outside. I didn't ask to live this life and be a guy. Well, I did, but only so I could have a better life. I want to experience a female life, but if my father knew, he would send me on the streets to live on my own. No education, no food, money, job or shelter. I lived like this before. It was hard for me. My real parents left me on the streets when they couldn't afford to keep me. They weren't my best of parents either. All they did was gamble, drink and smoke whatever they found lying around. I was just five years old and saw only love in my eyes. I loved them, but they didn't. That's when I gave up on love and being loved. My child hood was brought on lies and telling them. I'm just happy in a way. I have a better life than what could have become for me.

I sat by the window and heard yelling going on. They must think that I spied on Haruhi while she was changing. Figures, men. Still, if she tells them, my life is over. No more some what wealthy living for me. I'll just be an unknown person. Suddenly they all walked out and came around me. I just looked the other way.

"Hey, were sorry. We shouldn't have yelled at you," Hikaru said all soft and calm.

"You didn't through. You were just mistaken for something I didn't do,"

"We know and besides, we can't let Haruhi's secret get out. If any one found out, we would have to kick her out of the club or at least explain why we have a female in the host club," Kaoru replied in the same tone as Hikaru.

"Listen Ruki, we will make a deal with you. Haruhi explained the situation to us,"

"You told them! Damn it Haruhi!" I went up to her and began choking her tiny neck as the twins pulled me back.

"Calm down! We don't want to hurt you, but we can make a deal with you," I turned to Tamaki and listened in to what he was saying.

A deal?"

"We won't tell any one about you cross dressing. It's a swore secret. We just want to know an expiation to why you crossing,"

"The reason why is because of my family senpai. I was adopted and living on the streets. I was given a choice, to stay with them or be back on the streets. However, to most deals, there was a catch. They needed a boy to run the family business. They longed for a son of there own, but failed at even making a baby. That's where I came it. I had to devote my life to being their son, some one to take on the family business. They would give me all I need and in return to claim myself as a male. I kept this up for a while, but I never knew till today it would slip out. If my father knew, I would be on the streets again! You can't tell him or any one else you understand me! I choose this life and it's my burden to bare,"

"Is that all. For some one who acts tough, you sure seem weak to me," Tamaki replied to me calm.

"I am strong! I made it this far!"

"Is that so. You had a chance to stand up, but you didn't. I know you don't want to, but some day you might,"

"He's right. Some times we have to face challenges we don't want to. Listen, if you ever want some girl advice, you can talk to me and maybe we can hang out as just girls…. Without senpai,"

"I'd like," I smiled and hugged Haruhi tightly and stood up.

"We do have a question to ask you," Kyouya stated.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"What is your name, your true name?"

"Yay! I want to know!" Hunny said jumping up and down.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Hanichi, but people call me Ruki or Riku for short,"

"Well then Rukia, it's finally nice to meet you,"

**To Be Continued…….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three "Come Meet My Family"**

It's been a while since I talked to you guys. I've been studying and keeping up with the host club. Each day seems more difficult. I can't keep up. We'll be in cosplay one day, then going some where then at school as us. I mean, can't he make up his mind!? That doesn't matter. I'm worrying right now. Tamaki senpai felt it was best to get to know me more and by know me, come over to my place and look threw all me things. I've known him for about a week and I don't think I should say this, but he seems like a dirty pervert to me. He is always trying to take Haruhi's things and mine and Kyouya senpai wants to sell them in an auction. Damn filthy rich people. I'm rich don't get me wrong, but I'm like the middle class of the rich class. Yes, rich does have separate classes too. There is the low class rich ranging from a basic rich home with the needs, middle rich where you have a big rich home, needs and a few extra and the super rich where those people have loads of money and freely spend it like mad.

Still, my point is that there coming over and my father thinks I have "guy" friends and thinks that they don't know my real gender. What makes it harder for me is that he can tell if I'm hiding something easily. His business kind of taught him that and he has been acting strange towards me lately. I get the feeling he might know already. Also, if father spots one female friend, I'm off onto the street again. Why does my life have to be hard? My father called me down stairs. They must be here and right now!? My room is still a mess.

I quickly cleaned my room; jamming things where they shouldn't be and making my room feel open. I changed into a basic baggy long gray shirt with a little Hurley logo and worn out jeans and brushed my short hair and went down stairs to greet them. My father stared at me and I smiled.

"You better be good," He replied harshly.

"Don't worry father. You'll like them…. I hope,"

I opened our big wooden doors and there stood the host club all happy. Each holding out a gift, well, not really. We decided to have a banquet where every one brings there own food. Tamaki wanted to enjoy that commoner's meal. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Hey guys. Welcome to my place,"

"We're delighted to be here," Haruhi said happily as usual.

"So this is the host club you told me about. Interesting choice of people. I see the Ootori son is here followed by the chairmen's son. Two twins who clearly seem homosexual, a silent type man, yet strong and trained in martial arts, his side kick also in the same thing who acts cute amongst people and last but not least…..hmmm, you seem strange to me,"

He said pointing towards Haruhi.

"_Damn, if he finds out, no, no he won't. I'm sure of it,"_

"Who me?" Haruhi replied puzzled.

"Yes you. You seem different from every one else. I can't make you out. You don't seem fitting to your gender. No, you seem more in between,"

"Father, he is a male and nothing more. He just has a feminine face like I do. Is there something wrong with that? I mean, I've been mistaken for a "female" in the past too. Do you remember the Christmas Party last year?"

"Right, that party. We'll never speak of that again. I guess your right. I'm being a little judgmental. Why don't we head to the kitchen and set everything down. Riku will give you a tour of the house. Lunch will be at one and no later. I'll be off. Your mother and I will be out for a while and will be back. Have fun," He said and walked off out the door.

I took every one to the kitchen and then began my "tour" of the house.

"Ok you guys. I'm finally alone. Now we talk about whatever,"

"Well that's good," He answered.

"He was getting onto us," Kaoru replied shortly after.

"Since when am I a side kicked?" Hunny asked with big cute eyes.

"I don't know senpai. He feels like he can guess every one's personalities in a second and know how they will act and so forth. That's why I didn't want you to come in the first place. I've said it over and over and this will be the last time. Look, anything bad happens to me, my butt will be on the street. I've lived a well and deserving life and I can't lose it. That's why any time you visit me; keep everything on the down low. I can't risk him knowing. I just want to live happy and do what I am told till I die a happy life. You understand?"

They nodded and I smiled.

"Alright, time to show you rich people and one commoner my decent home,"

Haruhi looked at me unhappy, but she knew I was kidding. I started off in the living room, dining room, and bathroom and then went more detailed into my home. I ended up showing them the guest rooms, movie room, game room, sport room, cheese room, chocolate room, chocolate and cheese room, anime room, manga room and the convention room where some how we end up holding anime conventions for people who can't afford to host it at a normal place. I know, some how we got these random rooms, but my father wanted it for unexplainable reasons. Something about it will attract people to our home and we can charge people to these different rooms.

Finally we reached my room and it was large. It was more basic male living so all my some what girly items were placed in a closet so no one would know. He told me I can place one female item on my wall and that was it. It is a custom to let the male show a little passionate side toward female like things. It makes a man manlier and too much makes him a pansy. So I put a picture of a character from a show I like. It is a more "manly" picture so no one can complain. He looks like Tamaki senpai in some ways, but short and has auto mail and complains a lot and can do alchemy and has a younger brother who soul is attached to a metal armor. Maybe you heard of him. I know here people adore him.

"So this is your room," Tamaki said with big eyes running around the room.

"Yes senpai, this is my room. Just don't touch anything,"

"What's this…ooops," The twins replied dropping my priceless trophy I won in a surf contest.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!!!!!!!"

"Sorry, it was an accident,"

"Accident my…. Hunny senpai! Don't touch that!"

"Sorry Rika-chan," Hunny said moving away from my other trophies I won.

"So I see you like sports?" Haruhi said walking over to me.

"Yeah I do. It's a hobby and it keeps me calm. I do all sorts of sports,"

"Really?" Tamaki said waltzing over and then placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't do that senpai,"

"You know, our guests would love to see you in your sport action,"

"Actually Master Tamaki is right for once. It would increase our money profit by at least ten percent and it will reduce your debt," Kyouya said looking into his black book.

"Well I guess I could do some things for the guest,"

"Excellent! That's our focus now! You'll be the afternoon entertainment!"

Oh boy, what did I get to now? Well, its one and my family is here. I only hope that lunch goes well, other wise, it might be the end of the host club.

To be continued…..

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Acceptance"**

**Author: Yay! Another chapter update! Yeah, sorry the slow updating. I've been not really in the writing mood. Also, since I have a week off I should be able to increase my rate of updating….maybe. So enjoy the next chapter and I'll try to go slower on the details and crap. ^^**

The clock slowly turned one dial at a time. Tick, tick, tick, tick it called over and over. Sweat came down rapidly on my face. Could I pull this off? Would my father actually like them? I became nervous, very nervous. The door slowly opened. I stood still sweating. It creaked and I panicked. Suddenly my father stepped in and had the bundle of food in his arms.

"Hey dad, why don't I carry those for you," I said trying to get on his good side.

"Thanks Riku, you're a nice kid you know that,"

He handed me the food and I walked into the kitchen to set them down. It was a American favorite and no not hot dogs. Ribs, bbq rips. I love ribs. We also had garlic mashed potatoes, cole slaw, baked beans and then soda. I set everything up and handed plates.

"Well guys, get whatever you want. It's all free," I said smiling.

The host club gathered in line and pushed and shoved to get food, expect Haruhi. She just pretty much stood and waited. Tamaki battled his way in and lost. The twins with double force won and grabbed food first. Since Mori was the strongest, he and Hunny went next, followed by Haruhi and I, my parents leaving Tamaki dead last with small portions left. He was angry, so I gave some stuff on my plate to make up for it.

"Well now, since were all here, let's begin to introduce our selves. My name is John Hamilton in American. Here they call me Kabito Hanichi. My wife is Susan Hamilton in American and her name here is Yuri Hanichi. We went with American names to make it easier when it came to trades. Most Americans can't pronounce Japanese names like we can, so we made it easier on them. I find it nice to have a foreign name. It makes you feel special,"

"I agree with you sir. I am half French and half Japanese. Although I sometimes wonder what my French name would be," Tamaki said acting like a gentle men.

"Alright, I bet your wondering my American name. It's Jesse Hamilton. It's a name my father thought suited me well. If you guys like, we can assign you American names,"

Suddenly Tamaki stood up in excitement. His foot was on our nice white table cloth, which my father will kill me for having him do that.

"I'd love to! I must know my name in American! The home of hockey, maple syrup, flack jacks and the maple leaves!"

"That's Canada senpai," Haruhi reacted not surprised by his statement.

"Well, since you know us now, tell us about your selves," My father said smiling openly.

"Well, my name is Tamaki Souh. As I mentioned I'm half Japanese and half French. I love commoner's goods and can't get enough of it. My father is the chair man of the school we all go to as well sir,"

Suddenly Kyouya stood up and fixed his glasses and stared over at my father. He looked rather dashing as he stood and the light hit him perfectly.

"Hello Mr. Hanichi. I think we've before. My father deals with the Ootori business,"

"Ahh yes. I remember you now. Kyouya right?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good boy. Now how about you, the tall one,"

"He doesn't speak much sir. His name is Takeshi Morinozuka and I'm Mitsukuni Morinozuka. You can call me Hunny and call him Mori," Hunny exclaimed happily.

"Well nice to meet you two. How come he doesn't talk?"

"Well…." Hunny was suddenly irrupted when Mori broke in.

"Because I don't like to speak much. Actions are stronger than words,"

"Right you are dear boy. Now you two, the twins,"

"My name is Kaoru Hitachiin," Kaoru stated.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin,"

"We both have this thing,"

"Were we know what the other is saying,"

Suddenly my father stopped in his tracts and adjusted to the double talk. He took it well actually.

"I'm surprised. You two seem like two fine gentle men. Now, you, the last and odd one,"

"_Oh know. This won't go well. I'm afraid he'll ask questions. Please lord, please don't do this to me,"_

"Well sir. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a commoner at Ouran and I help the club out. I'm working on becoming a lawyer and helping those out. I want to truth to be solved. I want rights of men and women to be equal,"

"Hmm, you want to be a lawyer eh. Tell me one thing. I want to know something, have you ever dated in your life?"

"Dad, that's a personal question. Leave the guy alone,"

"Riku, I'm asking a question! Don't tell me what to do ok!"

I calmed down and hushed quietly. Tamaki looked at and seems like he will back me up no matter what goes down.

"I haven't dated sir. I'm sorry. I haven't dated any women or men in my life,"

"Hmm, interesting. If I told you I could arrange some one for you to date, would you accept?"

Suddenly Haruhi looked confused. She can't say no or yes. Tamaki seemed like he was about to get mad, pissed even. I laid my hand over his clutched first and shook my head at him. He calmed down a little and sat down.

"I probably would sir. I would treat her kindly,"

"Good then. You're lucky. I have just the person for you. She is caring, strong, a little pink headed at times, but a perfect match. She is my other child. She is coming down to visit and I'm sure you two would hit it off quickly,"

"_Hmm, daughter? What other daughter? All he has is….. damn it!"_

"Well sir. Arrange a time and place and I'll come and meet her,"

"Excellent. Well then. I have things to do. I'll let you off now. Riku, thanks for inviting you're friends over. I hope to see you soon……Haruhi,"

When the cost was clear, my father left the room and I blanked stared at Haruhi for a long period pf time. She looked puzzled and Hunny poked me. I fell down and was knocked out for a long period of time. Please lord….. help me. This story seems to be going to quick. Lord….. I think I might die.

To be continued….


End file.
